SBGS
by scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Join Shawn, Gus, Lassie and the rest in an AU grade school. Characters may be somewhat OOC, given their ages. Rated T for home life. DISCONTINUED INDEFINTELY
1. Chapter 1

Almost all these characters belong to USA network. Some newly-made or recreated families are of my creation. Don't sue, this is for fun. Read, favorite, follow and review! Thank you!

"Stand still, Busby." A woman with graying brunette hair reprimands a squirming six-year-old boy. He frowns at the name. "We want you to look immaculate for your first day, do we not?"

The boy looks around the room without much moving. Twelve pairs of shining eyes look back at him. The woman had figured a lot of cats would make up for the shoddy house and no husband. The boy has been moving around a lot since his dad died and his mom was taken away. That had been two-and-a-half years ago. He has been in seven foster families since then. This is the eighth and he isn't too keen on it. School has already started six weeks ago. He has been living with this woman - Donna, is her name - for the past twenty days. They just settled into this house over fall break.

"My name is Buzz." He answers softly with a nod. "I wanna look my best, Miss Donna."

"Busby." He grips his shoulder firmly while speaking in a warning tone. "I told you. I want you to call me Mama Donna."

"Sorry."

"Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, Mama Donna."

"That's better." She nods. "Let's have a look at you."

He steps away and turns carefully. He is wearing a bright cerulean sailor's outfit, along with iron-pressed black slacks and shiny pennyloafers. She hands him a soft chocolate spotless satchel and lightly touches his cheek by means of goodbye. She quickly stands and walks him to the front porch before turning back into the house. Buzz sighs and walks to the sidewalk. They've already timed it. He can walk to his new school in a record of twenty-three minutes if he doesn't stop for any reason.

After only five minutes of his trek, a rusty blue Grand Mercury speeds past him, nearly nicking the shoulder. Buzz jumps back in alarm, aware the car is racing off in the same direction he intends to journey. In the hustling vehicle, a man and woman are having a loud argument with their screeching kids. The woman - a Latina woman named Emilina - is driving while applying makeup and talking to an underling at her job via Bluetooth. The man is in the passenger seat, still getting dressed and trying to clean out his briefcase - which consists of his papers, some old homework and someone's gym socks, among other things.

The oldest kid in the car, fourteen-year-old Ariel, is trying to put on her makeup while on conference call with two of her friends. She is also searching for a missing high heel. Thirteen-year-olds Bryant and Douglas are arguing over duffel bags and lunchmeats. Eight-year-old Chelsea is rummaging in the floorboards, trying to collect the items that had fallen out of her backpack. Six-year-old Emilina Lucinda is down with her, trying to find the solo aple that had rolled out of her lunchbag. The car stops quickly, shocking the squabbling family - as Emilina pulls to the curb of the high school.

Ariel growls at her mom, since she now has a streak of lipstick running off her chin. She grabs her bag and leaves the car without another word directed for her family. Emilina then swerves out of the parking space and heads down the road, to the grade school. At a red light, they pass a not-equally-as-wild speeding car. A man with curly blond hair is driving at least ten miles past the speed limit. Two kids in the back - a boy and a younger girl - have their hands up, laughing. They are having a lot of fun with their dad, the getaway driver. The boy, Adrian, is thirteen and in eighth grade. The girl, Marlowe, is eight and in third grade.

They screech around a corner just as another car is pulling out of its driveway. Luckily, the woman in the passenger seat notices. She Safety-Locks the car and pulls the man from the wheel. Two kids sit in back. The boy is reading a board book and the younger girl is looking for the right crayon for her picture of a cat farmer. The car stills until the other vehicle is out of sight.

"Thank you, Winnie." The man smiles, and then looks back to his kids. "Burton, Josephine, ready for school?"

"Yup." The boy gives him a thumbs-up, not bothering to remind his dad of his nickname.

Josephine, on the other hand, gently jogs his memory. "Daddy, it's Josie now. Jo-sie."

"Sorry, baby." He answers. "Ready for school?"

She nods and they pull out of the driveway. He always obeys the speed limit and the rules of the road. His wife Winnie has eyes elsewhere. She watches for rowdy drivers and she always checks in on her kids. Gus, the boy, finishes his book pretty quickly. He starts looking out the window at the squirrels on the sidewalks and the other cars. At a red light, he recognizes a specific green pickup truck. More importantly, he recognizes a certain schoolmate of his in the back seat.

Abby is a grade older than Gus, but they are usually found together on the playground at recess and in the cafeteria during lunch. Her head is resting against the somewhat open window, bobbing in tune to the music her dad is playing on the radio. Her dad had been talking to her about a presentation he has been expected to give. Unfortunately, since she is only eight, she has no idea half of what he means and would rather pretend to be asleep. The only thing she likes about school is seeing her friends.

Two blocks away from the school, she passes a group of three students. They are two brothers and a little sister. She knows they go to her school. She has seen them around before and she's heard rumors about each of them. She doesn't talk to them, though, or know anything about them. The oldest, Flint (short for Flincher), is thirteen and in eighth grade. He is a bully and a self-proclaimed King of the Playground when he has recess. The middle child, Carly (short for Carlton), is nine and in fourth grade. He is athletic and energetic. The youngest, Lulu (short for Lauren), is seven and in second grade. She is smart for her age when it comes to math and such.

They, like Buzz, have been walking from their house. This morning, their mom was so deep in her hangover, she was attempting to drive the bathtub to Neptune for chocolate milk. Their dad was in the backyard, smoking Cannabis in the broken-down van on cinderblocks. He had gotten into Flint's face with his gold-painted limestone rings. Carly still has sharp marks from the night before, currently being hidden by some of his mom's old makeup. Lulu hadn't eaten anything in a while as her own form of punishment. Carly and Lulu break away to go for the younger side of the school. The first through fifth graders are on one side, connected to the kindergarteners by an annex. The sixth, seventh and eighth graders have another building on the other side of the playground, since there is only one teacher for them at the moment: parttime coroner Mr. Woodrow Strode.

Coming up on the other side of the street are a couple halfbrothers. Henry is thirteen and in eighth grade. He smacks his brother upside the head and runs to catch up to someone he recognizes. Seven-year-old second-grader Shawn crosses to the other side. There is an alley behind the dumpsters that makes for a good shortcut to the annex. He checks that no older kids are back there and he runs by. Flint had been hiding behind a rusted bin, waiting for a younger kid. When shawn nears the corner, Flint's arm stretches out. In one swift motion, the eighth grader is holding Shawn against the dumpster, a few inches above the ground.

"What do you want? I've got five dollars in my left Roo!" He shouts at him while flailing, unsuccessfully trying to keep his cool.

Flint glances to Shawn's lunchbag. "What's for lunch, pipsqueak?"

"Ham and cheese and a juice box and a Milky Way." He answers quickly, remembering when his stepdad Mary was fixing the lunches.

"What kind of juice?"

"Pineapple."

Flint lowers Shawn but keeps him pressed against the box with one hand. He grabs the bag with the other, removing the sandwich and the candy. He thrusts the juice box back and turns to leave. Once Shawn starts walking the other way, Flint returns and shoves Shawn to his back. Flint yanks Shawn's left shoe off his foot and struts to the annex. Once the older boy is out of view, Shawn picks himself up and smirks. He unvelcroes his right Roo, finding the five dollars there. He revelcroes it and walks back the way he came, confident on going the long way.

As shawn walks in, he notices a car he recognizes parked halfway on the curb near the buses loading dock. An angry-looking man is talking to a set of five kids. The oldest is either Ewan or Noah. They are cousins. Both are nine-year-old fourth graders. The third oldest is eight-year-old third grader Ryder. He is Noah's brother. Then there's seven-year-old second grader Juliet. She is Ewan's sister. The youngest is six-year-old first grader Steven - Ryder and Noah's brother. The man is an uncle to all of them since Juliet's parents are stationed overseas and Steven's parents are currently sitting in jail.

The warning bell sounds and the students start rushing. Shawn is very happy he doesn't have first grade anymore if all for the teacher. Ms. Goochberg, or "Gooch" to her one favorite kid (Gina), tells it like it is. She didn't care if the kids didn't get along, so long as they dealt with it on the playground or during bathroom break. She had once been a police officer but was pulled from duties and became a teacher.

Molly is wearing costume jewelry and a cape. She is sitting on the beanbag chairs by the bookcases, talking with Annie. Annie has dark hair and is wearing a black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones. Halloween is her favorite holiday and is always ready for anything pertaining to it. Sissy is running around with purple paint on her fingers, trying to touch everyone's foreheads. Billy is playing with a toy drum, marching around, laughing with the others. Josie is sitting by herself at a table in the corner. There is a new boy, Buzz, who has just walked in. He is very nervous about being here; he has been all week. Seeing that everyone has a place and he is a nobody here, he starts to cry.

Shawn's new teacher is younger, nicer and one of the most famous teachers in the school - known for bringing the lessons to name is Miss Bridgewell and she believes in the supernatural, as evident when you walk into her classroom. After coming in and placing his backpack in his cubby save a pencil, Shawn immediately recognizes his best friend Gus feeding the class hamster - apparently named Ben, as the plaque next to the cage reads - with self-centered blabbermouth Gina. He also notices Juliet sitting at the craft table. She is drawing with crayons, but Shawn sees her eat some of the dropped glue from the tabletop.

The third grade is taught by "Crazy Old Erwin", Erwin Maillard. He dresses in old-fashioned clothes and separates the kids by gender. He doesn't care for new technology and does everything by hand. He encourages students to do their best "or they may not survive". Marlowe is running around with scissors, chasing Ryder, since he ruined her picture. A blond girl named Mindy sits at her desk, showing another classmate - Clive - all the toys and junk she has. Clive is more interested in mixing a jar of glue with his hand. Another classmate, Dennis Gogolack, is dressed like a wizard and having a conversation with Chelsea - who wants to be anwhere but school. She's even making a list. Abigail is sitting where Marlowe originally was, attempting to correct her drawing.

Mr. Mendel teaches fourth grade. The students mostly call him 'Mr. Mendel' or Sheriff - since he plays sheriff at a wild west town during the summer. One of his students - Carlton - calls him Hank. Carlton has been going to the town, Old Senora, since he was four. Hank has become a positive (in some standards) father figure for the boy. The two are having an animated discussion about riding horses over winter break. Other students file in, indifferent to the duo. Ewan is sketching something at his desk and a classmate Peter Coulter is craning his neck to see. Peter's best friend is Ryan Bainsworth, aka Lyin' Ryan. Ryan thinks he is a detective, to which Carlton constantly rebuffs him by saying "nope, you're just defective."

Fifth graders are taught by Mr. Kessler, a professional attorney. He knows when people lie, because he does it a lot. He doesn't require his students to tell the truth, only that they are aware they will be pitted in a debate course if they happen to lie. It has become a favored pastime for three of his students in particular: Howie Tolkin. Eileen Mazwell, and Donny Lieberman. Howie is into sports, Eileen is into fashion, and Donny is into science. They always make for a fun class.

There are no sixth or seventh graders in the school at the moment, but they would be taught by current eighth grade teacher Mr. Woodrow Strode. He used to be a coroner and now he may be called in on the weekends. He is very informal, often removing his shoes and eating tuna salad while explaining Sex Ed to his students. He compels them to call him "Woody" or even "Toaster Strudel" - the latter of which is uttered by the Barry twins. Bryant and Douglas cause a lot of mischief in class, but they are never reported since Woody finds it makes the class more fun. Adrian and Henry are best friends and think Woody is their favorite teacher. Flint, on the other hand, is a constant bully to anyone and everyone. He hates school and everyone in it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm not sure if I'll write a disclaimer on EVERY chapter. So, in case I don't, this one makes up for all missed ones. Also, the first three chapter are showing what an average day is like. Starting with the fourth chapter, days will spread out quicker and get through the years. Thanks for the review, IlluminatiGirl. Yeah, Mary is Shawn's stepdad and Henry is his brother, so don't get mad please when/if weird stuff might happen in that family. Here's a continual. I DON'T OWN PSYCH OR ITS CHARACTERS! I own only a few OCs and the manner of the AU with slight OOC from time to time.

Buzz stands still, hugging the easel to the side with the calendar Velcroed to it. His tears aren't strolling down any further and no one has noticed him. Scared, he realizes no one has noticed the little girl in the corner either. He shyly walks over there and sits down across from her. Up close, he can see she is fiddling around with colored clay.

"Wanna play restaurant?" She asks bashfully just barely looking up.

Buzz nods and he is instantly given a piece of flattened red clay.

"Look at the menu. I'm the chef."

Buzz smiles and pokes at something random, pretending to find his favorite meal. "I want frenchie fries in chocolate milkshake."

"Mmm, my favorite."

"Mine too."

In second grade down the hall, Shawn is trying to initiate a game of superheroes and supervillains. He has climbed onto the desks and is hopping from one to the next. The teacher has asked him to get down but he simply shook his head.

"I'm a mind reader!" He exclaims. "And you wanna play too!"

"Shawn, get down!" Gus calls to his best friend. He is still sitting at his desk with a pencil and paper ready. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Don't be a jellyfish donut, Gus." He complains. "I've got superpowers!"

Lulu is now on the desks as well. But, rather than play the game, she is tugging on Shawn's arm. Shawn pulls back but Lulu is sure he will get hurt if he stays up there. Shawn tries to pull away again and run-jump to the teacher's desk. Instead, his run is cut short as he is pulled back once more. He topples off the desks, crashing into Lulu on the way down. Lulu's head hits the back of a chair, whereas Shawn faceplants into the thin carpet. Gus and Juliet who had been singing a song about fruits and vegetables are asked to take Lulu to the school nurse. Shawn is given detention.

Across the hallway is the third grade glass. Abby is sitting very close to Crazy Old Erwin's desk while he is grading papers. The young girl is attempting to distract him by reminding him all the things she has done "to make this classroom a better place" in the past month a lot of which are blatant lies. Mindy scoffs at Abby's efforts and continues playing Academy Award with Chelsea and uninterested Marlowe. Clive is sneaking a candy bar, while Ryder is flicking broken crayons at people via rubber bands.

Down another hall, exact opposite to its wall on the third graders, is the fourth grade classroom. Hank is up front, explaining the whole fraction-to-decimal-to-percentage evaluation. The students are more than bored, even Carlton. Most students are asleep, but Peter is taking notes and Carlton is staring off into space. A phone call disrupts the class and Hank goes to answer it. After a few minutes, Hank returns to address one student in particular.

"Carlton."

"Hank?"

"Lulu's down in the nurse's office. She fell off some"

He barely continues his sentence as Carlton runs out into the hall. Hank had been anticipating this, considering how close the two look out for one another. Carlton easily finds the nurse's station and is shocked to find his younger lying on a bed in the back.

"Is she okay?" He asks a little breathlessly.

The nurse welcomes him with a short smile. "Lauren will be fine. She's got a bad bruise on her head, but after some rest, she'll be okay. You'll need to come get her after school."

"Yes, ma'am. How did she fall off the desk?"

"From what I gather, she was trying to get a classmate of hers off the desk. A Spencer something. I wasn't there, but I'm gathering from . Carlton?"

Carlton is already gone, passing Flint in the hall. Flint either doesn't see him or doesn't care. Carlton's money is on the latter. He races to the second grade classroom and catches his breath. He then inhales slowly and opens the door, distracting the class from their spelling list.

"Can I help you?"

"Spencer." He answers. "Spencer needs to see the nurse."

He scans the room and notices one face twist up in particular. Without waiting for the younger boy to answer, Carlton walks over, grabs him by the arm and starts walking him out. Shawn sighs in defeat, waving to Gus. Turning toward the boy pulling him out as the exit the door, Shawn cannot help but ask.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Carlton growls without looking back. "I'm psychic."

Across the way and down the hall is the room for the fifth graders. Mr. Kessler's long-  
winded monologue about the history of German cheeses is enough for most of his class to be drooling on their desks. Donny, on the other hand, is fascinated. He looks as if he was daydreaming, but he continuously has questions involving Swedish integration and scientific experiments involving the aged odors. Down across the playground, there are two buildings. One is the miniature house for the junior high level classes which at the moment is only eighth grade. The other building is a storage area, mostly for the lawn mower and other yard work tools. This is where Carlton drags Shawn. After locking the door, he shoves Shawn against it.

"So, uh, new nurse station?" Shawn asks hesitantly.

"You'll need the nurse when I get done with you."

"Can I give you a rain check on that?" Shawn questions, turning to find the hatch.

Carlton is quicker. He pins the door with one hand and punches Shawn hard across his jaw with the other. Shawn is determined not to cry and only whimpers a little.

"What did I do?" He cowers, attempting to duck another swing. He falls to the ground and quickly removes his other shoe, lifting it up to the other boy. "You can have my right Roo! There's five dollars in there, honest!"

Carlton kicks the boy's stomach. "Tryna bribe your way out of this, Loser?"

"I don't know what this is!" Shawn whines, clutching his stomach.

"Punishment!" Carlton hits him again. "For what you did to Lulu!"

"That was an accident!" He cries out, voice straining. "I fell into her when she was tryna get me down! Why do you care? She's just a dumb girl!"

Carlton angrily picks up Shawn by the front of his shirt, thrusting him against the lawn mower. The younger boy lets out a yelp, realizing that may have not been the best thing to say. He may only be seven, but he is the son of a cop even if said dad has been out of his life for some time. Distracted by his thoughts, he doesn't notice Carlton's fist sailing into his face until it is too late. Shawn kicks his shin, which elicits little response. Shawn takes his chances and swings out with his left leg and brings in his right fist. He gives Carlton a bit of a shiner and the older boy brings their faces dangerously close.

"Wanna ask that again?"

Shawn gulps audibly. "W-Why do you care?"

"She's my sister." Carlton answers, throwing Shawn to the ground.

Shawn' eyes widen. "I'm sorry."

Carlton nods and looks down at his watch. "It's almost ten."

"Okay."

Carlton rolls his eyes and unlocks the door. "Your class is about to have recess. Meet you on the playground."

Shawn nods absentmindedly, feeling all the bruises. He ambles out of the small shack, already seeing the first and second graders running to the playground. The third graders won't be too far behind. Annie is in the sandbox with Molly when she sees Shawn badly bruised. She looks past him to see Carlton walking back to the school. The older boy has a black eye and is massaging his knuckles.

Annie stands and is about to call the teacher on Carlton when an alarming shout disrupts her. She turns to see Shawn lose his grip on the jungle gym. He hits himself on the bars below, landing on the Astroturf rather than the grass, sand or mulch. Miss Bridgewell leaps up to check Shawn for bruises and cuts which of course he has. She asks if he wants to visit the nurse's office, but Shawn declines, stating he is good and ready for what the playground has to offer.

Even still, he is asked to sit by the first graders on the other side of the sandbox. Shawn rolls his eyes but obliges. He walks over to Josie and Buzz, gaining two new friends. Josie is excited over Shawn's "battle wounds", but Buzz just looks uncomfortable. Fifteen minutes later, the fourth, fifth and eighth graders are out as well. Adrian and the Barry twins fight to the top of the slide castle. Eileen is sitting in the other end of the sandbox, braiding Mindy's hair.

Flint, Howie, Ewan, Ryan, Ryder and Carlton are playing tackle football in the open grassy space. Chelsea is playing with her doll at the bottom of the slide while the boys are busy fighting over who will become King of the Castle. Peter, Abby and Gina are playing jumprope. Peter is currently in the middle, expertly singing "F, my name is Frankie and my wife's name is Felicity, we come from Florida, where we sell French fries ." Gus is at the sandbox with Mindy and Eileen, building a big castle or maybe it's a skyscraper. Henry and Donny are having a fight over where Henry's lunchbox disappeared.

Bryant and Douglas trip Adrian and their classmates starts rolling down the slide in a barrel roll. He crashes into Chelsea, and the two crash into Peter in the middle of his Ms. He collapses with the rope and Gina falls on top of him. Abby tries to maintain her balance but screams when she realizes her gum is gone. Henry shoves Donny down, tripping Abby into Eileen. The gum is in Mindy's hair and she screeches, knocking down Gus's tower. The football is on the loose and crashes into the slide tower. Douglas trips over it, falling down the stairs. The football flies into the sandbox and strikes the back of Buzz's head, causing him to scream and topple over, into Shawn. Lucinda is crawling around over there and she struts over to the football players. Though Flint is seven years older than her, she gets in front of him and throws the ball into his genital area. Flint drops; Howie, Ewan, Ryan, Ryder and Carlton start laughing. Ryan is the first to stop laughing and moves to help. Instead, he trips over his own shoelaces and accidentally punches Ewan. Ewan reels back to hit Ryan, who ducks, and hits Carlton instead.

At 10:45, grades one through three are walking back inside. Buzz, Shawn, Ryder, Gina, Abby and Chelsea are in pain. Juliet and Dennis take Chelsea to the nurse's office. Gus and Mindy are mad, but the others just walk in. Billy, Sissy, Annie, Molly, Steven and Lucinda decide to focus on classwork, since everything seems to be happening today. Jason is the only non-hurt, non-mad, not volunteering student in second grade. Marlowe walks in with Clive.

Five minutes later, recess is over. Henry, Bryant and Douglas get detention; Flint and Adrian are sent to the nurse's office. Howie, Ryder and Ryan push and shove as they barrel in. Eileen, Peter and Donny are playing Horsie, charging into the school doors. Henry whines but follows the Horsie kids. Ewan and Carlton are the last to leave. After given ice, Flint corners Dennis and steals the kid's pudding.

Back in the first grade class, the kids are in beanbag chairs, listening to the teacher read a story. In second grade, the kids are sitting on the carpet, but doing the same thing. In third grade, the kids are working on their vocabulary. The fourth, fifth and eighth graders are back to math and science. There isn't much of a break between recess pain and a learning headache in class. After another hour, the bell rings for early lunch.

Well, there goes another chapter. Let me know how/if you like! 


End file.
